Hilde
Hildegard von Krone (ヒルデガルド・フォン・クローネ Hirudegarudo fon Kurōne), or Hilde (ヒルダ Hiruda) for short, is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. Her first appearance was in the series' fifth installment, Soulcalibur IV, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur V. Hilde was first seen in a trailer advertising Soulcalibur IV. Later, she was revealed to be a new character in a scan from Famitsu magazine, which also explained that she was the daughter of the ruler of a fictional European kingdom, Wolfkrone. What lies in her soul is Duty. In Soulcalibur V's'' promotional material she is referred to as '''She Who Vows to Rebuild Her Homeland'. History ''Soulcalibur IV'' Hilde was born as the daughter of the king of Wolfkrone, a fictional European kingdom hidden in Germany. Her father, described as a formerly stoic, but kind-hearted, fair man, lost his sanity to the destructive rains of the Evil Seed, virtually transforming him into an animal. After he fell into madness, the king was sentenced to live out the rest of his days in an isolated chamber, located at the very top of the Wolfkrone castle tower. With the king driven to insanity, the kingdom turned to the remaining candidate for leadership, forcing Hilde upon the throne despite her young age. By gathering allies and power, Hilde was able to resist the invading forces of the Azure Knight. As Hilde devoted much of her youth to protecting and guiding Wolfkrone, she didn’t experience a true childhood, and was forced to handle the burdens of adulthood. Hilde disciplined herself, becoming emotionally and physically stronger over the passing years and leading her country on the front lines of the battlefield. One day, Hilde learned that Soul Edge was slowly gaining power, and prepared her forces for battle. In the following days, Hilde and her soldiers came to the assistance of a troop of mercenaries traveling through Wolfkrone. Most of the mercenaries’ numbers had dwindled after they were attacked by the inhabitants of the ruined castle. When Hilde and her army traveled out to defeat Soul Edge, they were greeted by a cheering crowd. ''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' (Non Canon) In the Gauntlet mode, Hilde travels with the main character, Cassandra, and Dampierre on a quest to gather ingredients for a cure for her father, the King of Wolfkrone, who has fallen ill, and gives the main character advice during fights. Hilde's army proudly triumphed in the battle against the cursed sword; leading the wretched Soul Edge right before the justice of the holy sword, Soul Calibur, who was wielded by her sworn friend, Siegfried. However, after the events of Nightmare's destruction, Hilde still found her kingdom to be in turmoil, tragically drained of the Wolfkrone legacy, and poisoned by the terrors of the past Azure Knight. But in the midst of this atrocity, Hilde still held on to the leadership born from her blood, and vowed to restore her homeland at all costs. Ordering her people to depart from the ruins, the determined princess traveled from nation to nation, negotiating land for the ones who followed her as she continued searching for locations to resettle. As she and her republic became settled with time, Hilde would receive a un-tasteful message from Siegfried, being informed that a number of malfested planned to bring war upon her throne. Refusing not to fall but by the hand of death, Hilde immediately assembled her troops alongside Siegfried, anxious to put an end to the demonic evil and finally bring peace upon Wolfkrone. Though deep within her soul, Hilde knew that she may not live to witness her subjects' safe return home, but her two children might. Personality Hildegard is a brave and emotionally strong princess. She is also quite honorable as can be seen in her quotes. She has wisdom beyond her years, taking the duties of commander in chief of the Wolfkrone army at only 18. Soulcalibur IV Ending After the fight against Nightmare, Hilde destroys Soul Edge, quickly noticing that Siegfried is standing nearby. Hilde accuses Siegfried of being responsible for all the atrocities Soul Edge had created. Siegfried confirms the fact he was once Nightmare’s puppet. Hilde sees that he acknowledges his guilt without any hesitation. Siegfried then kneels with Soul Calibur beside him, and expresses his gratitude toward the fact Hilde eliminated Nightmare. He asks her to kill him, to put an end to the cyclical war between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. As Hilde approaches, Siegfried braces himself for the killing strike, only for Hilde to lower her weapon and refuse to kill him. She says that warriors think not of themselves, but of others. Hilde also states that while sacrificing everything to atone for his sins, he has shown true valor. And then, she knights Siegfried, declaring that she absolves him of his sins. A text-epilogue states this: The rising sun pierces the name of Soul Edge. The Kingdom of Wolfkrone has proven victorious! Fighting Style Hilde’s battle style, ‘‘Große Erbschaft’’, allows her to freely alternate between using her lance or her sword, depending on which button the player presses. Pressing the vertical-attack button controls Hilde’s lance, while the horizontal-attack button controls her sword. Switching rapidly between these two weapons in moderation can properly assail an opponent from long range, and also dominate him or her in close-ranged environments; her sword is used for close range and the lance for long range attacks, and her signature charge attacks. Her charge attacks vary depending on how long the player holds the button. She has average speed but she has incredible strength in every attack especially her charge attacks. However, her charge attack combos are extremely difficult to perform because the player will have to hold the button for the preferred move after each attack and hold the button long enough to perform the desired move to chain the previous move to create a combo; so chaining charge combos from Hilde is extremely difficult but deals impressive damage to the opponent. Hilde is banned from offline competitive Soulcalibur IV tournaments in accordance with the official 8WayRun rule set. Critical Finish Warrior's Honor: In Hilde's Critical Finish, she impales her opponent on her spear and shakes them into the air. As they fall, she tosses the now charged spear through them, sending them plummeting off screen. Critical Edge Storm and Urge: Stabs an enemy five times with her lance. Weapons *Fruchtbare Erde & Glänzende Nova * Glänzende Nova & Frischer Himmel *Corsesca & Broadsword *Scorpion *Eisonowaki & Kandachi *Zhang Ba Shemao *Ga-Derg & Ga-Boi *Eighteenth Hole *Lance & Ring Dagger *Trident & Baselard *Fake Ashigaru *The Master (Hilde) Stages Wolfkrone Monument (SC4/SCBD) Not much is known about this stage aside from what can be construed from its visual appearance. The battle takes place on an enormous, circular platform, surrounded by wooden statues. Like the figures in a cuckoo clock, the statues are kept in constant, monotonous animation, playing music on their artificial instruments and dancing around the edge of the stage. Carousel horses hover behind the wooden statues, circling the ring. The stage consistently rotates. In the distance, the hills and mountains can be seen, along with (presumably) the Wolfkrone castle, and the enormous brass bells of a bell tower. Last Rites on the Battlefield (SC5) Theme Music Soulcalibur IV * "Valiant Heart" Soulcalibur V * "Daybreaker" Tower Of Lost Souls Details & Skills Hilde appears in Tower of Lost Souls as boss in ascend mode under the floor "Blade Piercing Wall" and also appears in "Unseen Sickle" TOLS Ascend Mode Boss: Blade Piercing Wall (Floor 4) & Unseen Sickle (Floor 49) Partners: Alhabot (Blade Piercing Wall Floor 4) Setsuka & Zasalamel (Unseen Sickle Floor 49) Gerhilde (Story Mode Stages 1& 2 Only) Skills On "Blade Piercing Wall" 1.Soul Repel 2.Soul Gauge Boost C 3.Nullify Ringout A 4.Will Power Skills On "Unseen Sickle" 1.Invisible S 2.Soul Gauge Boost C 3.Nullify Ringout A Descend Mode Skills 1.Start Dash C 2.Venom Fang C Default Skills 1.Guard Breaker 2.Strengthen Vertical 3.Nullify Ring Out A Quotes Soulcalibur IV *''Righteousness is on my side, victory will soon follow.'' *''You're challenging me to a duel? Very well. I accept.'' *''State your name, if you have any honor.'' *''I swear by my name, I shall be victorious!'' *''Stand down! Do you know who I am?'' *''I refuse to bow to your logic.'' *''Victory shall be mine!'' *''You were a worthy opponent. Farewell!'' *''For the glory of the Krones!'' *''Feel the vengeance of my people!'' *''Fight with honor.'' *''Here I come!- says in character selection screen.'' *''Stand down!'' *''The time has come to show my courage.'' *''I shall test your words, your resolve.'' *''Don't touch me.'' *''You're open!'' *''Suspicious characters, are you Nightmare's servants?'' *''Silence! Fear he who wields the holy sword!'' — In Sophitia's story mode *''How revolting! An ill omen!'' *''Vile beast!'' *''So then monsters have no honor!'' *''Our swords and skills give us the strength to fight!'' *''Death awaits, prepare yourself!'' *''I am getting close. I must find their leader!'' — In her own story mode. *''Fool. You've been enslaved by your own delusions!'' — In Yun-seong's story mode. *''An evil creature such as you deserves no mercy!'' — In her own story mode. *''Now that I know who you are, I will not yield!'' — In Siegfried's story mode. *''We have our honor! I refuse to stand aside.'' — In Kilik's story mode. Soulcalibur V *''Resolve is measured by results!'' *''I swear on my name I will prevail!'' *''This will be interesting, to say the least.'' — Spoken when engaging in combat against Siegfried. *''Feel my people's anger! — Spoken when engaging in combat against Nightmare *''Witness my power! *''Victory!'' *''What?'' *''Fall!'' *''Stand back.'' *''My people... grant me strength! For our homeland!! — Spoken during her "Critical Edge". *''Enough! *''Impossible! '' *''No!'' *''Never cease.'' *''Forfeit!'' *''Forgive me!'' *''I will not yield.'' *''Never!'' *''Apologies!'' *''Behold!'' *''Is your resolve this thin?! ''- spoken when taunting a knocked opponent. *''I am not alone!'' - Taunt against Nightmare. *''You were courageous, a worthy foe.'' *''I can still fight! ''- spoken during ring out. *''Why is it...?!''- spoken when hit by a tremor. *''Where's your passion?! Fight like you mean it!'' *''You cannot kill my people's hope for the future! '' *''For shame! Complacent! - Spoken after winning in battle against Siegfried. *''Impressive. ''- After being defeated by Siegfried. *''This win is for Wolfkrone! - Spoken after winning in battle against Nightmare. *''Fight with honor! ''- Taunt. *''I will not yield!'' - Taunt against Siegfried, Viola or Z.W.E.I. *''This can't be the end! ''- Spoken when ringed out. Trivia *Director Katsutoshi Sasaki describes Hilde as "the 'most alluring'" female character in Soulcalibur IV, because she is "a brave and noble warrior who fights with cunning grace, using a short sword for quick attacks and a spear to do some serious damage from afar.”IGN: Soulcalibur IV Video 2142095 *The symbol of Wolfkrone is, appropriately, the wolf, which adorns Hilde's armor. In Soulcalibur V however, her 1P and 2P costumes have a griffin motif. *In Hilde's Story Mode, Hilde is accompanied by her royal guard, Gerhilde, for the first two stages, but then she is unable to continue afterwards, and Hilde then goes on her own. **Gerhilde, as well as other soldiers of Wolfkrone that serve as Hilde's royal guard in other encounters with her in Story Mode (Siegrune, Waltraute, Schwertleite and Grimgerde) are named after Valkyries in Richard Wagner's opera Die Walküre, the second of four operas in Wagner's Ring Cycle. **Incidentally, the soldiers under Astaroth's command (Helmwige, Ortlinde, and Rossweisse) are also named after other Valkyries in that same opera, which (in addition to their similar outfits) could imply that they were also soldiers of Wolfkrone turned evil. *In the Story Modes of Astaroth, Voldo, and Lizardman in Soulcalibur IV, Hilde calls them vile beasts when they fight her. * In Scheherazade's Story Mode, Scheherazade brings Hilde along with her after she defeats the princess, some of her royal guards, and Siegfried on the fourth stage. This is so that Scheherazade can have a witness for the conclusion of her "story." *To explain the new features of Soulcalibur IV, Namco released an omake manga, in which returning character Cassandra "taught" Hilde about the game's features. *As Hilde's Soulcalibur V screenshots and artworks suggest, her new weapon "Fruchtbare Erde" has a griffin-themed banner attached to it as a nod to her membership in the Schwarzwind group, also Viola is said to be with this group. However, when zooming in on the artwork, "Wolfkrone" is visibly written on the banner. In Soulcalibur IV, her weapon "Frischer Himmel" carried the Wolfkrone banner. *Oddly Hilde's new weapon in Soulcalibur V looks very similar between her old default weapon and her ultimate weapon "Ga-Dreg & Ga-Boi" *Hilde seems to be similar to Joan of Arc, a French knight who also carries a banner. *Despite the fact that Hilde is the second youngest returning character in Soulcalibur V, her personality at the age of thirty-five is nearly identical to her eighteen-year-old self from Soulcalibur IV. *Hilde's alternative costume in Soulcalibur V is reminiscent of The Three Musketeers. *Hilde is the only female character to make a proper aging transition from Soulcalibur IV ''to ''Soulcalibur V. ''For the other two females that returned to ''Soulcalibur V, Ivy and Tira, have stopped aging sometime during the seventeen year gap. *Hilde is the only female not to appear in the Story Mode of Soulcalibur V. *Hilde's hairstyle and black outfit in the'' Soulcalibur'' artbook is very similar to the "Black Widow" from'' "The Avengers" movie.'' * Hilde is one of only three characters to have actually aged from Soulcalibur V's time skip. The others are Siegfried and Mitsurugi. Etymology Hilde's full name is derived from Old Germanic words "hild" and "gard", meaning "battle" and "enclosure" respectively, therefore her name means "enclosed area for battle" or even "battlefield". Relationships *Led her army into battle against Nightmare before the events of Soulcalibur III. *Sought Siegfried before the events of Soulcalibur IV ''offering her assistance to help him kill Nightmare. Of course Siegfried denied the help, saying that the battle was his alone, and that he didn’t want anyone getting hurt or ending up dead. Later, when her kingdom fell, she joined Siegfried in the Schwarzwind mercenary group. *Travels with Cassandra, Dampierre, Ivy, and the player in ''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. Costumes Hilde's first-player costume in Soulcalibur IV consists of a suit of armor decorated with a wolf motif; an unusually practical attire, given the Soul series’s reputation for mostly scantily-clad characters. Her second outfit is an elegant blue dress with her long, red hair let down. It has been described as a beautiful, yet non-sexualized costume for a woman, which is very uncommon in the Soul series. In Soulcalibur V, Hilde still wears armor but this time, it's decorated by a griffin motif. Series' Appearances * Soulcalibur IV (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur V (playable from the start) Category:Females Category:Characters